


Feverish Escape In The Dark (Duet)

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Somewhat Meta Jokes, We're nice in here, Yu bluntness Narukami, those guys are not great at escapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Now that LMB is over, the Partners are locked in by a blackout, and work together to (try to) escape.Alone.In The Dark.Awkawrd moments and confession ensues.





	Feverish Escape In The Dark (Duet)

**Author's Note:**

> How this fic came to be :  
> So I was watching Quintessential Quintuplets (a good harem it's been so long) and having a good time. Until episode 11 at precisely 9:40 when (the best boi & one true waifu/husbando of the show) Fuutarou caught one of the girls in mid-air, and got a shot of him grinning like the glorious jerk he is with the fire of the background reflecting on his hair, skin, neck and blue eyes, and I was like “holy fuck I am so straight for this man”  
> And after (not) getting over my newfound fictional crush I thought “MMMH How about I make Yu suffer since it seems I have a thing for dorky smartass dead-fish eyed bowl-cut wearing protagonists ?”  
> I'm the type of person who goes for the lead in an harem anime don't ask  
> I wish I could show a picture of the scene I'm talking about but all I can do is giving you the episode and timestamp sorry ('^_^)  
> And I wanted to play around with the choice options (^-^)  
> Also they're both wearing their LMB stage outfit minus the scarf for Yosuke and he's back with the headphones around his neck.

Yosuke's rotten luck strikes again(...?). In the changing room locked by an _electronic lock_ , a blackout occurs. The timing was also ridiculously on point.

 

“Yosuke ?

\- Mh ? What's up ?”

 

It has been on Yu's mind to tell Yosuke the truth, but before trying to advance to the next level, there was another news that might be best declared first. Best to learn how to walk before running, and best for Yosuke to know Yu's liking towards both women & men before Yu's gigantic and still ever-growing homosexual infatuation with him.

 

\- “I want to tell something important, and we're alone so I think it's a good time.

\- Hum, o-okay, it's kinda out of nowhere but I'm all ears. What is it ?

\- Well...”

 

> I like you.

> I like girls _and_ guys.

 

**> I like you. **

> I like girls and guys.

 

**You don't have enough courage to say that.**

 

_Oh well it was just to check._

 

> I like you.

> **I like girls** _ **and**_ **guys.**

 

“Yosuke I-”

 

Then blackout.

 

Damn you Yosuke and your awfull luck stat. The brunette exclamed :

 

\- “Oh crap- Is it a blackout !?” Yu let out a sigh.

\- “It could be side effect from our little paranormal meddling.

\- True... Oh crap- I just realized.” From what Yu could hear, Yosuke tried to open the door only to hear it rattle. “I knew it... I'm gonna try the phone.” Yosuke pulled out his phone, making some light in the room. "Not working, did it snapped communication ? Well we'll have to deal with it... Do you know how we could get out ? I really don't wanna stay here.”

 

Yu pulled out his own phone to look around the room.

 

\- “Maybe the airduct ? Looks like we can go through, it looks lose.” Yosuke got closer to take a look himself.

\- “Oh yeah... Well we don't have a choice do we... I'll get on your shoulders, I'm lighter than you so...

\- Ok.”

 

Yu lowered hmself to let him hop on his back, after a few second of struggling, Yosuke managed to sit on his shoulder.

 

\- “Ok, I'm trying to lift it up... Come on...”

 

Yu couldn't see very well what was he doing. He could hear him struggling though.

 

“Just a little bit...”

 

Yosuke started to stretch and push on his legs to be able to reach farther, making his legs slowly and unintentionaly squeeze Yu's face in between his thights.

Now he knows where this amazing agility stat comes from. He already knew but feeling it like this is totally different.

And all of a sudden Yu didn't care about the sound anymore. Only caring about the feel of the fabric of his pants and the mouvements of his muscles moving slowly underneath and rubbing itself against his cheeks. _Is this what Kanji refers to by fluffy heaven ?_

 

“Aaand done. You okay partner ?”

 

> _More than I can express._

> Let me enjoy your thighs a bit longer.

> I'm good.

 

> _**More than I can express.**_

> Let me enjoy your thighs a bit longer.

> I'm good.

 

**You don't have enough expression to say that.**

 

_Oh what_

 

> _More than I can express._

> **Let me enjoy your thighs a bit longer.**

> I'm good.

 

**You think getting too much of this might develop an addiction.**

 

_And I would be its biggest junkie_

 

> _More than I can express._

> Let me enjoy your thighs a bit longer.

> **I'm good.**

 

\- “I'm alright. Did it worked ?

\- Yeah just let me get up there.”

 

Yosuke got into the airduct, as his legs were leaving Yu's shoulders, his hands rubbed against them, making him realize he never touched them before, and that he was already missing this sensantion.

 

“Grab on, I'll help you.”

 

Yosuke extended his hand to help his partner up, help that Yu gladly accepted. For some reason, he was extra aware of the feeling of the brunette against him, maybe because of the dark.

Once in the vent, they could go in two different ways.

 

“Sooo which way are we going ?

\- I'll say this one, this is where the corridor is I think.

\- Ok, let's go.”

 

Yosuke started crawling and the leader realized : How to go through there without staring at his best friend's rear ? This is going to be awkward. He crawled behind him, trying his best to avert his eyes from the boy in front of him. (Somehow crawling through a vent like this felt familiar...)

 

“Say partner ?

\- Yes ?

\- What was the thing you were about to say ? I-I know it's kinda weird to ask you now but, it's still nagging me in the back of my mind.” Yosuke let out an awkward laugh.

\- That's...”

 

> It's my sexuality.

> We'll talk later.

 

> **It's my sexuality.**

> We'll talk later.

 

> It's my sexuality.

> **We'll talk later.**

 

> It's my sexuality.

> **We'll talk later.**

 

Once again, right on cue, the floor droped under Yosuke, making him squeal in surprise and disappear from Yu's view.

 

“Yosuke !”

 

He rushed to peek in the hole lighting it with his phone.

 

“Are you okay !?”

 

Yosuke was on the floor of a room, he didn't look like he had bruises anywhere.

 

\- “Oooow I think my ass is cracked...” If he could say that, he was probably fine.

\- “Isn't it supposed to be though ?” He replied as he was trying to get off the airduct and join his friend.

\- Not in that way no.”

 

> Want me to check ?

> Are you hurt ?

 

> Want me to check ?

> **Are you hurt ?**

 

“Are you hurt anywhere ?” Yu managed to touch the ground next to Yosuke, kneeling to help his friend up.

\- “Aside from my dying derriere I'm fine. Th-Thanks for worrying.

\- It's what I do.”

 

Yu helped him get off the dust on him and he extended his hand to help him up. But his partner seemed to hesitate.

 

“You okay ?

\- Huh ? Er- yeah. Sorry.” The brunette took his hand to get up.

 

The leader knew his partner's tells, something is bothering him. Maybe it was about _The Thing_ , but it seemed like there was something else, knowing him, he was probably embarrassed. But he couldn't shake the feeling that there was another thing on his mind.

 

“So where are we ?

\- Looks like we ended up in another room. And I don't think we can use the vent again, it's too high here.

\- Well crap, I'm gonna check the door.” Yu heard more rattling. “Nope ! Looks like we're stuck...” Yosuke sighed. “Do you think it's going to last long ?

\- I don't know. But might as well make ourselves comfortable.”

 

Yu sat on what felt like a bench, they were probably in another changing room. He placed his phone next to him to have some light, his partner followed him and sat as well.

 

\- “Sooo, again, what was the thing you wanted to talk about ? I-I mean I don't want to pressure you into telling me...

\- You're curious ?

\- Y-Yeah kinda, but not really...

\- What do you mean ?

\- Hum, don't laugh at me okay ?

\- Do you think I would do that to you ?

\- Well no...

\- Then go ahead.

\- Ok... So...” Yosuke looked away. “I'm usually the one who comes to you for that. I'm the one who comes up to you all like “I wanna say something important”, so when you said that to _me_ , I felt like for once, you're the one confining in me, and... It made me happy...

\- Yosu- _partner_.” The use of the word made Yosuke look Yu's way. “It makes _me_ happy to hear _you_ say that.”

 

The brunette stared for a few seconds before blushing, looking away and trying to hide himself behind his headphones.

 

\- “Dude... You know I can't handle lines like that...”

 

> I think it's cute.

> I know.

> Want me to say some more ?

 

> **I think it's cute.**

> I know.

> Want me to say some more ?

 

\- “I think it's cute.”

 

It took him a second to realize he actually managed to say it without any “obstacles”.

 

“Hum, I mean-

\- Thanks...”

 

He was about to take it back, but after hearing his friend's response... If it made him happy, that's all that counts. But Yosuke suddenly got up.

 

“I-I'm gonna check the door again.

\- Wait !”

 

Yu got up to persue him almost by instinct, before tripping on whatever was on the ground and falling backwards.

 

_Oh crap-_

 

\- “Yu !!”

 

Next thing he knew he wasn't on the ground, but dangerously close to Yosuke's face. They were both in some kind of “ballet” position, Yu leaning backwards, only held by the right arm of his partner behind his back and Yosuke over him.

The light from the phone screen was licking the brunette's features tenderly. His hair and eyes caught the light in its brown color like flowing melted caramel. His fair skin mirrored the light making the blush of his cheeks more apparent, and showed off the sweat sensually dripping from his neck to his fairly exposed collarbone.

 

And the final nail in the coffin, he arbored his trademark smile and wink.

 

“Well I never took you for the clumsy type, partner.”

 

 

 

> _I love you_

> _I love you_

> _I love you_

 

> _**I love you**_

> _**I love you**_

> _**I love you**_

 

“I am _so_ in love with you.”

 

Yu slapped his hand on his mouth realizing what he just blurted out. His brain just did a 360° turnaround on itself 3 times in a row just now and he just clawed out a confession out of nowhere.

The recoil is going to hurt.

 

The both of them, frozen in place, just stared dumbfonded at each other for what seemed like hours with a furious blush on their faces, before Yosuke broke the silence with what sounded more like a squeal than a word :

 

\- “Huh ?”

 

It came up to the leader's brain that if he already dug his grave, might as well make the most out of it before taking his final breath.

He slid his hand on his partner's cheek, slowly making his way behind his head in his hair and slowly pulling the both of them closer.

 

There was a lot of things Yu doesn't know about his friend : How does he keeps up with everyone's shenanigans, how does he always finds the kindness to help others, how he can be such a bright presence in the bad times or how can he manage to be so stupidly attractive,

 

the softness of his hair and the smooth texture of his lips was one of them.

 

To appreciate the moment to the fullest, he ran their mouths together is the softest way possible, tenderly stroking his partner's hair and ran his other hand along the shirt covering hiis chest. _“Fever” huh ? Accurate._

It didn't know how he could just go for this with only praying that the consequences doesn't shatter their friendship into pieces. Being self-conscious of it for mouths to only threw in the towel on a whim.

 

The things Yosuke did to his brain cells. Seriously.

 

He was so hammered in the sensations that it took him a while to realize that his best friend slid a trembling hand behind his neck a slowly started to kiss back very shyly.

The Fool felt like he was struck by Garudyne and let out what was half a scream and half a moan, he felt something throb in his lower body, but he didn't linger on it for a second as he was more occupied with the activity of the upper body. He stopped moving to appreciate the feel of the effort the Magician was putting in, only feeling a trembling hand, the arm pressed on his back pulling him closer and the shy press of his lips against his. Even for how much his shyness was positively adorable, he wanted him to be more confident.

 

Yu started putting some strength into the kiss and opened his mouth as an encouragement. He was glad to feel Yosuke opening his as well.

 

Like he thought before, might as well make the most out of it.

 

He slid his toungue in, only to hear a shriek and to not feel an arm supporting him anymore.

 

He probably wasn't ready for that.

 

Yu hit the ground, not caring about the coldness of it and more about the foreign saliva on his toungue. He looked at Yosuke, also on the ground, holding his mouth.

 

The both of them collected their thoughts in silence before the Wild Crad broke it.

 

“If you want to forget what happened it's fin-

\- Huh ? Waitwait no ! It was... Well...

\- It was ?

\- It felt... good...? It felt right, no ? It... feels right.

\- Yes... It does.

\- Also, hum, was that a confession back there...?

\- What else could it be ?

\- I dunno ! The heat of the moment ?

\- Even I wouldn't push it _that_ far.

\- I don't know, you can be pretty weird.

\- That's mean.

\- Wait-no ! I mean it in a good way ! You're the good weird ! I like your weird !” Yu made a surprised noise.

\- “You... Like my weird ?”

 

His “open mouth insert foot” habit can be pretty usefull at times.

 

\- “W-Well, why do you think back there I ki-kiss-*ahem* reciprocated ?

\- Can't say the K-verb ?

\- Shut up ! You stole my first you jerk ! And what now !?

\- I confessed to you, it's your turn to decide.

\- Huh ?

\- Do you accept my confession or not ?” Yosuke turned away.

\- You know already...

\- I want to hear from your mouth.

\- Well you _felt_ it from my mouth, isn't that better !?

\- Ah. You got me. So I guess we're partners-partners now.

\- Well, I guess...”

 

...

 

> **Wanna get kissy again ?**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pfiou done  
> God the choice part was funny to write. The part about the airduct crawling feeling familiar comes from PQ2. Also I'm right there with you Yu.


End file.
